choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fleet street
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the UFO page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 19:51, March 9, 2010 Picture change Thanks for updating the pictures and articles on the main page! I was a little busy, so thanks! I'm getting a PVR soon to record my ChoroQ videos onto this wiki's YouTube channel, so I'll be back soon! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrats Well, this is a common misconception. Bureaucrats, admins and rollbacks aren't really "ranks". They are often referred to as "rights" or "user groups", and they aren't in any rank tree. The reason I haven't been active on this wiki, was because I was trying to regulate another wiki. As a chain reaction, this regulation now affects this wiki as well. If you want to learn more about user groups and rights, click here. It's a page that I made explaining what each user group does, and how they are not ranks. *A bureaucrat, straight to the point, is somebody who can make other people bureaucrats, admins or rollbacks. It is not a "rank". *A rollback is a person who has the ability to quickly undo and revert edits by another person, that is considered vandalism. It is only given to those who frequently revert vandalism. *An admin is a person who can delete pages, block people, protect pages, edit protected pages and essentially are able to access the wiki's backbone. Now, an administrator is more of the right you want to be aiming for. I gave administrator rights to Gameknowledge and Crescendospectredragon. The former helped me found the wiki, and we're good friends on PSN and YouTube. The latter, Crescendo, worked really hard to earn this right. He helped make the wiki better when I was gone. We're currently not giving rights to anybody, as we feel 3 is currently enough. However, your a great editor, and we feel you could earn the right very soon. Thing is, we've applied for spotlight. This is a technically a kind of promotion for the wiki, and it advertises the wiki, making more people join it. Problem is, we're good to go for spotlight on one condition. To sort out the stubs. Stubs are articles that are incomplete. Now, we've got a huge list of stubs here. I would appreciate it a great deal if you could go through the pages there. Some of the pages there aren't actually stubs, so if you don't think they're a stub, remove the template. If you think they're a stub, improve them. If you manage to get that list at a reasonably low amount, I will give you administrator rights as I feel that you are a great user to behold them. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Imagery Hey Fleet street, nice to see you again! Unfortunately, this is actually a new feature of Wikia (our hosting network) called image attribution. Despite everyone going against it, they are very happy to go with it and they never listen to the community! So I can't do anything about that, even though I don't like it - and it's unneeded and unnecessary. I'd like to warn you that Wikia are going to do a complete overhaul of the site which means each wiki will look a helluva a lot different. You can see the company blog for the new look and everything here, and you can now experience it itself by clicking here. Thanks and happy editing! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC)